Lilac Wine
by Katherine Barlow
Summary: Drabble collection para o Projeto Claustrofobia. Angst.
1. I lost myself on a cool damp night

**NA.: **Fic escrita para o Projeto Claustrofobia, primeiro projeto Scorpius e Lily do 6V. Ela é baseada em itens fluffy para escrever em angst.

* * *

**I lost myself on a cool damp night**

Item: Sorriso tímido

Nem sempre Lily e Scorpius foram Lily e Scorpius.

Por muito tempo houve sorrisos tímidos e passos hesitantes pelos corredores, por muito tempo não houve palavras e olhares significativos. Por muito tempo _eram apenas os sorrisos,_ e aquela sensação de estar se jogando em um abismo. Aquela insegurança.

A insegurança não se foi. Ela fixou-se dentro dos dois.

Os sorrisos tímidos se foram. Eles se foram e a insegurança ficou, quando Lily e Scorpius _deixaram_ de ser Lily e Scorpius e passaram a ser dois elos de uma corrente fraca que estourou.


	2. Gave myself in that misty light

**Gave myself in that misty light**

Item: Orchideous (feitiço)

Lily lembrou-se do dia que Scorpius conjurou flores da ponta de sua varinha e a ela entregou. Eram brancas, puras, vívidas, e pareciam resplandecer sob a luz do sol. Eram lindas.

_Mas a beleza não chegava aos olhos dele._

Ele sorria e dizia que as flores eram a própria Lily. Eram delicadas como ela. Ele dizia que Lily era linda.

_Mas a beleza não chegava aos olhos dele._

Ele estendia a mão que segurava as flores e com a outra acariciava o rosto dela. Ele dizia que poderia admirá-la para sempre. E que seus olhos eram lindos, seu sorriso era lindo, suas sardas eram lindas e que tudo era tão lindo que chegava a ser perfeito.

_Mas a beleza não chegava aos olhos dele._

Ele conjurava mais flores e sorria mais,

_Mas a beleza_

e dizia que ela era tudo para ele,

_não chegava_

e que nunca se sentira assim antes.

_aos olhos dele._

E sempre mais flores, declarações de amor, sorrisos, sempre o mesmo ciclo e as mesmas palavras. Uma rotina inquebrável e monótona de... ilusões. Olhares, toques. Um beijo. Eu te amo. Mais sorrisos. Flores, sempre as brancas e ah, são tão delicadas como Lily. Flores. Lily.

_Não chegava._

_Olhos._

_Dele._

Scorpius se foi, a mágoa ficou, a rotina se quebrou.

E as flores murcharam.


	3. Was hypnotized by a strange delight

**Was hypnotized by a strange delight**

Item: tarde ensolarada

O sol estava mais convidativo que nunca.

Talvez porque ele estivesse cansado de ser Scorpius Malfoy, cansado da escuridão, cansado da depressão dela, cansado da tristeza e do pesar. Estava cansado de tentar fazer Lily enxergar que sua família não ia voltar. Que estavam todos mortos. Mas que ele, Scorpius, podia ser sua família... e ela não via isso.

Apesar da tarde dourada e revigorante, ela não estava em lugar algum. Não lá fora. Porque ela preferia as janelas fechadas, _ele_ preferia, para que ela não tentasse se atirar delas. Ela preferia a falta de luz, para que seus pensamentos não voassem para longe. Para que ficassem apenas ali, com ela. Ela preferia a _claustrofobia_ de seu quarto porque lá podia ver seus pais acenando de volta para ela, podia ver James e Albus, podia ver todos ali. Podia deixar as lágrimas rolarem tranquilamente junto com o sangue.

O sangue vermelho de seus pulsos, de suas coxas, de suas bochechas, o sangue que escorria pela afiada faca e tão bem contrastava com o sol lá fora. E Scorpius sabia onde podia encontrá-la.

"Papai acabou de ir." Ela deu um sorriso que não soava bem em seu rosto esquelético e sem vida, cheio de cortes. Alguns cicatrizados. Outros ainda pingando sangue.  
"Mandou um olá."

"Lily, seus pais..." Ele suspirou. "Esquece."

Ela fez menção de pegar a faca outra vez, mas Scorpius foi mais rápido e segurou-a pelo pulso. "Pare de machucar a si mesma, meu amor, isso não vai te levar a nada."

"Hoje James me disse que eu devia fazer isso. Que isso faz a dor passar."

"James não te disse nada, Lily." Quando ela entenderia que eles estavam mortos?

"Claro que disse. Eu ouvi, ouvi ele dizer." Ela esfregou os olhos marejados e deixou um rastro vermelho em suas pálpebras.

Talvez ela fosse insana, afinal.

E um dia não haveria mais pele para cortar.


	4. Under a lilac tree

**Under a lilac tree**

Item: entrelaçar os dedos

O toque dela em suas mãos era tão suave, tão amável. Seus dedos eram de uma textura incomparável; pareciam seda deslizando por entre os seus. E quando ele dizia "eu te amo" e ela respondia "eu também", o momento permanecia no ar pelo que parecia ser uma eternidade. E os dedos dela eram quentes, eram confortáveis e pareciam encaixar-se perfeitamente junto aos seus.

E eles caminhavam por horas a fio, riam, conversavam, trocavam beijos meigos e carinhosos. Scorpius tinha certeza que queria Lily Potter para sempre, para chamar de sua, para chamar de sua mulher. Queria-a como jamais iria querer outra pessoa. E os dedos dela jamais deixavam os seus; e aquilo os unia. E sentiam que poderiam ficar de mãos dadas por todo o sempre.

Mas o sempre acabou cedo demais, os dedos se separaram, e Lily se foi com todos os sonhos.

* * *

**NA.: **Meninas que comentaram: primeiramente, obrigada. Vocês são umas fofas haha XD. E deixa eu explicar porque não escrevo capítulos mais longos... O projeto para o qual estou escrevendo essa fic exige que elas sejam drabbles, ou seja, cada capítulo só pode conter até 500 palavras. Por isso não vão ultrapassar esse número =) hahahah. Mas espero que continuem acompanhando.


	5. I made wine from the lilac tree

**I made wine from the lilac tree**

Item: beijo

Os lábios dela eram doces, porque ela era suave como seda.

Os lábios dela eram cítricos, porque ela era vívida e seu sorriso reluzia no sol.

Os lábios dela eram amargos, porque ela também tinha seus momentos de teimosia e mesquinhez.

Os lábios dela eram apimentados, porque ela o enlouquecia de uma maneira que ninguém mais conseguira antes fazer.

Scorpius não lembrava-se de nenhuma outra sensação tão entorpecente e surreal como os beijos de Lily. Textura, temperatura, sabor – o sangue corria mais rápido por suas veias e a respiração era sempre descompassada.

E então os lábios dela eram gelados, porque ela já não vivia mais.


	6. Put my heart on its recipe

**Put my heart on its recipe**

Item: apelido carinhoso

Ela gostava quando Scorpius lhe chamava de "meu anjo". Soava certo e ela se sentia amada, querida. Ele lhe dizia que ela era doce e suave como um anjo, e que merecia viver eternamente para que o mundo não fosse privado de sua presença. E ela sorria, sorria inocentemente, como tal menina ingênua que era.

Lily passou a entender tudo por outra perspectiva a partir da noite em que Scorpius lhe obrigou a fazer tudo, um tudo que ela nem imaginava que poderia existir, e que lhe dava repulsa. Mas ele era mais forte – as marcas em seu corpo mostravam isso -, e tudo que ele dizia era "continue, meu anjo."

E ela continuava.

Era fraca demais para resistir, afinal.


	7. It makes me see what I want to see

**It makes me see what I want to see**

Item: neve

O rosto de Lily era tão alvo quanto a neve.

Os gestos de Lily eram tão delicados quanto a neve.

Os lábios de Lily eram tão suaves quanto a neve.

Os olhos de Lily eram tão claros quanto a neve.

O sorriso de Lily era tão frágil quanto a neve.

E Lily adorava a neve. Ah, eu sabia disso – quantas vezes não a vira construir bonecos nos invernos gelados de Hogwarts, quantas vezes não a vi em meio aos flocos, pensando que talvez aquilo [i]fosse[/i] de fato a perfeição? Eu vi tudo isso. Pensei tudo isso. Porque Lily era perfeita, só minha, e ficaríamos juntos para sempre.

Quando a encontrei caída no chão, percebi que o "para sempre", às vezes, é menos duradouro do que pensamos.

E então Lily era tão fria quanto a neve.


	8. And be what I want to be

**And be what I want to be**

****Item: dia dos namorados

Lily só queria que tudo desse certo.

Era o primeiro Valentine's que passaria com Scorpius. Planejou tudo tão minuciosamente, que até se sentiu uma idiota – não precisava de tudo aquilo. Precisava acontecer tudo naturalmente. Então desmanchou o penteado, para se sentir menos produzida, e os cachos ruivos desceram pelas suas costas. Limpou um pouco da maquiagem, é claro, e tirou o salto alto. Scorpius não gostava de muitos arranjos. Apagou algumas velas; o ambiente estava carregado demais. E a cada instante ela ficava mais nervosa; talvez não tivesse escolhido a melhor noite para finalmente se entregar a ele.

E realmente não escolheu, porque Scorpius não apareceu naquela noite. Nem naquela, nem em nenhuma outra.

A única coisa que encontraram foram os restos mutilados do corpo dele e as evidências de suicídio.


	9. When I think more than I want to think

**When I think more than I want to think**

Item: primeiro encontro

"Floresta Proibida, às oito?"

"O horário está ótimo, mas... Floresta Proibida, Scorpius? Não acha um tanto... estranho?"

Ela se lembrava até mesmo do sorriso gentil que ele oferecera a ela – uma ingênua e doce quartanista. "Não se preocupe, Lily Luna. É o único lugar onde não corremos o risco de sermos pegos."

Ela gostava quando ele a chamava de Lily Luna e, por isso, sorriu de volta.

"Está bem. Estarei lá, às oito."

Antes não fosse. Antes tivesse confiado em seu bom senso – que já não era muito presente – e ficado estudando Aritmancia em seu dormitório. Antes tivesse enxergado algo de errado. Antes tivesse ficado quieta em seu canto, antes tivesse ficado doente e não comparecido ao tão esperado encontro com Scorpius Malfoy.

Mas ela compareceu, e essa foi sua ruína. Ela não teve a chance de memorizar muita coisa – primeiro veio a dor, o sangue, os abusos, a voz dele – fria e cruel, diferente de qualquer coisa que ela já havia escutado antes – e então Lily percebeu como aquilo terminaria.

Mas não teve tempo nem ao menos de gritar, pois o golpe final atingiu sua cabeça e, quando sentia o sangue escorrer por seu rosto, também sentiu seu coração parar de bater.


	10. Do things I never should do

**Do things I never should do**

Item: abraço

Os braços dele eram confortáveis e macios ao meu redor.

Eu me sentia protegida, amada, querida. Ele sorria e sussurrava declarações de amor em meus ouvidos e tudo parecia perfeito. Eu o amava, amava seu abraço. Scorpius era meu príncipe encantado – mesmo que contos de fadas não existissem.

Eram confortáveis, os braços dele.

Macios.

Se tornaram onipresentes.

Se tornaram enjoativos.

Se tornaram grosseiros.

Se tornaram abusivos.

Se tornaram _sem_ _saída_, como uma gaiola.

As marcas dos dedos dele ficavam em meus braços, arroxeadas, doloridas. Mas o que mais doía, na realidade, eram as lembranças de todos os tapas e palavras rudes que as juras de amor escondiam.


	11. I drink much more than I ought to drink

**When I drink more than I ought to drink**

Item: pingente

Uma vez, eu dei um pingente em forma de coração para Lily. Era pequeno e com vários cristais incrustados em sua borda. Tinha nossas iniciais gravadas à mão no metal frio, "LLP" e "SHM". Ela adorou; passou a usá-lo todos os dias, pendurado em uma delicada correntinha prateada que não saía de seu pescoço. Disse que, dali em diante, me carregaria no coração a todo o tempo, então.

Era delicado, peculiar e singelo, como ela era.

E foi a única coisa que sobrou intacta quando os restos do seu corpo assassinado e ensanguentado foi encontrado em sua casa.


End file.
